<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electricity kink by rexdangerflex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061306">Electricity kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex'>rexdangerflex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an NSFW Quackervolt fic. Megavolt is a bit hot and bothered at a fearsome five meeting....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electricity kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A little bothered today, eh Sparky?”</p>
<p>Quackerjack could see it by the look on Megavolt’s face, the poor guy had been rubbing one off before the meeting and didn’t get to finish. Now he had to sit through this long fearsome five meeting all hot and bothered.</p>
<p>“Shh.” Megavolt whispered back.</p>
<p>Quackerjack chuckled a bit and pulled a taser out from his pocket stealthily from under the table. He might shocked Megavolt discreetly.</p>
<p>Megavolt’s face turned bright red and he looked at Quackerjack angrily.</p>
<p>“Stop that!” He whispered.</p>
<p>“IS THERE A PROBLEM YOU TWO?!”</p>
<p>“N...no boss….” Megavolt grinned sheepishly.</p>
<p>Quackerjack grinned and shook his head, and Negaduck began talking again.</p>
<p>Quackerjack squeezed the tazor a bit again, and Megavolt shuddered.</p>
<p>Quackerjack looked down without moving to see Megavolt taking his hard cock out of his pants and stroking it slowly.</p>
<p>Quackerjack grinned harder and waited a couple of seconds before he tazed Megavolt hard. Megavolt shook and moaned loudly,</p>
<p>“Ah! Quacky!” as he came.</p>
<p>“What the fuck-“ Bushroot said as he, Liquidator and Negaduck looked over at Quackerjack and Megavolt.</p>
<p>“S...sorry..” Megavolt said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Why do I….” began Liquidator, “feel something sticky in my water?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading I’ve never posted any NSFW fanfiction before but here ya go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>